PvZ: Arena of Doom
'''PvZ: Arena of Doom '''is a fan-made spin-off game of the PvZ franchise created by SuperSimpleSuperFan. This is one of his projects that he has been working on, and this page serves as the 'foundation' of the game. This page will go over the terminologies, story arcs, battle features, and things like that. Individual campaign segments and multiplayer modes shall be covered in separate pages. Synopsis A pair of friends named Spirit Chilli (thanks to Dorito Lord The 3rd for the name) and Lantorc are strolling down a small, quiet street. Suddenly, they are ambushed from behind and taken to a secretive haunted mansion. There, they are taught how to fight Zombies, of which will attack the town in a few weeks. At first, Spirit Chilli and Lantorc are skeptical, wondering if this 'training' of theirs is actually legitimate. However, after a few sessions of being taught the basics and fighting Zombie decoys for strength testing (which is the entirety of the game tutorial), their Plant mentors, who reveal themselves to be King and Queen Peashooter, send Spirit Chilli and Lantorc into the arena to begin their conquest of saving the town of Suburbia from the incoming horde. Meanwhile, a number of miles away, Dr. Zomboss commands two zombies, Ninja Imp and Napalm Keeper, to scout out the area around Suburbia to plan their exact attack. Ninja Imp is quite nervous, but Napalm Keeper, knowing that his grenade launcher was in good shape, agreed. After a LOT of convincing, Dr. Zomboss got Ninja Imp to check the area. However, they had to be put in training, because they were barely experienced with this kind of thing. So he sent the two to his most professional training agent, Agent ZMB, to train them. Afterwards, they explore the area until their most devastating attack. Terminology Health The health will show the amount of HP (hit points) a character has before being defeated. Spirit Chilli, for example, has 500 HP, meaning she can take 500 points of damage before being defeated. Rarity Yes, the rarity mechanic returns from the likes of PvZ Heroes and the PvZ Garden Warfare games. Each character is assigned a Rarity which will signify how likely it is to receive them from chests. Spirit Chilli and Lantorc are both Epic characters, meaning that they have a lower chance to be received from chests. However, you probably aren't going to need to grab another of these characters aside from another mechanic later. The higher the rarity is, most likely the higher power level they have. Resistance The Resistance factor is applied to every playable character in the game. Resistance refers to how much damage is reduced upon taking damage. Basically, if something hits you for 50 damage, if your Resistance factor is 25, then 25 damage will not be accounted for and 25 damage will hurt your character. Heroes with high Resistance levels are often ideal for a Tanker. Firepower The Firepower factor is applied to every playable character in the game. Firepower refers to how much damage a character deals to enemies. The Firepower mechanic is weakened slightly by the Resistance factor of an enemy, however. Basically, if you deal 70 damage to an enemy, and your Firepower factor is 40, you will do 110 damage in total. However, if the opponent's Resistance factor is 10, then 10 damage will be deducted from the total, so the enemy only takes 100 damage. Got it? Okay. Abilities Abilities are special attacks that can be performed by every Hero in the game. Every Hero has a signature ability, and four minor abilities. The Ability section is on the bottom right of the screen. The Signature Ability is marked by a huge circle, followed by the minor abilities that surround it in the four cardinal directions, with their icons in the shape of a diamond. They can be activated through pressing or tapping buttons on your screen/keyboard/controller. Every ability has an affect that can benefit the allies (and the user) or weaken the foes. Spirit Spirit is a factor applied to every playable character, and to allied Plants and Zombies as well. They are basically the keyword for 'experience points' in the game, and you must gather Spirit to level up and gain a higher power level. Spirit can be acquired from doing special events, defeating enemies, or undergoing the process of the Spiritual Sight, in where a random amount of Spirit is distributed among your team. Battle Features Every battle is unique in its own way, through gimmicks, enemies, and battle arenas. However, each of them share something in particular, which will be gone over in this section. Gimmicks The Gimmicks are the special factors of a level that will make the fight easier or harder. Sometimes the gimmicks will be something like blurred vision due to a foggy arena, or maybe even a black hole circling the area that will instantly defeat a character if they come into contact with it. However, a gimmick can also make the level easier. For example, a crusher will be falling down on the field randomly, but most of the time it crushes the enemies instead. Or maybe a electromagnetic cube will randomly pop out of the field in random areas, attracting foes and making them easier to target. Either way, every gimmick makes a level unique and either easier or harder, depending on how you see it as. Enemies The Enemies are the obstacles you must overcome to go from level to level until you reach the final boss. Enemies are classified into four categories: Minor, Major, Boss, and Special. - Minor enemies are usually supporting enemies in levels. They are of least concern to defeat, because they are very easy to face. Usually, Minor enemies will support Major enemies in respective battles. However, there are some special levels that will swarm you with numbers of Minor enemies, but they are usually breathers for the next few challenging stages. Examples of Minor enemies are the Browncoat Zombie and the Backup Dancer. - Major enemies are the toughest enemies to fight in the early stages of the game. They are usually enemy Heroes of the opposing class, of which are all obtainable through chest openings. In the early to middle stages of the game, Major enemies will be the toughest enemies in the level, and they are usually supported by Minor enemies. However, later in the game, Minor enemies will vanish from the arena, leaving the Major enemies to support the Boss enemies. Examples of Major enemies are the Interplanetary Princess and the Zombie Ogre. - Boss enemies are the toughest enemies to fight in the later stages of the game. They are very powerful enemies that are not Heroes, but they are stronger and superior to all the Heroes, thus they are called the 'Superheroes' for an alternative name. Every Boss enemy has its own battle arena, and sometimes the gimmick of the level will work to benefit the boss. Overall, Boss enemies are extremely tough and thus ideal for you to test your strength. Examples of Boss enemies are the Sloth Gargantuar and the Abominable House. - Special enemies are enemies that only appear during special events that are held for seven days, or a week. Basically, 'Special Events' have their own unique cutscenes that display a little bit of story, then a Special Event is held where you must finish the long, arduous task in under a week to claim your prize. Usually, it is something like an exclusive Hero, but sometimes it is a cash reward or a chest bundle. Special enemies make their debut here, with most of them having new abilities. Battle Arenas The Battle Arena displays the setting of the fight, and that further ties with the gimmicks. Every Battle Arena is unique in size, color, and theme, and sometimes only specific enemies can be fought in a certain battle arena. However, most of them just trail back to being a plain, old, simple area where you can have fun in the fight. Campaign Areas (PLANTS) Scouting Station Spirit Chilli and Lantorc are brought to the Scouting Station to begin their protection plan. They knew that this would be their headquarters and that they would return to the area to report their progress, but what they didn't know, however, was that the station had already been attacked by some Zombies because one of the Plant agents was notified about the plan to send scouts to the outskirts, and apparently Dr. Zomboss did his best to stop them from finding out about their presence. This starts the range of levels from 1-5, the beginner area. The boss to be faced in this area is Gargantuar. The gimmick of this area is that there are two security cameras at the back of the map that will fire stunning rays of confusion at the Zombies, making them easier targets. Fruitful Forest After cleaning up the surprise attack from Dr. Zomboss, Spirit Chilli and Lantorc are sent to protect Gigagrape while it is Undead Season in the Fruitful Forest. The agents say that Gigagrape has caught a cold, and he will need extra help defending the forest from Zombies. However, Ninja Imp and Napalm Keeper have caught wind of Spirit Chilli and Lantorc's extra protection, because they are coming to foil their plans. This starts the range of levels from 1-7, the second area of the game. The boss to be faced in this area is Zom-hill-bot 6245. The gimmick of this area is that berries will drop around the arena, doing damage to both factions of fighters as well as having splash damage. Sedimentary Sanctuary Spirit Chilli and Lantorc, having successfully halted Ninja Imp and Napalm Keeper's plan of exhausting Gigagrape completely, are thanked by Gigagrape for their protection and says that he has already been nursed back to health and that he can handle the forest on his own. Returning to the station to report about Gigagrape's condition back to the agency, Dr. Zomboss stops the duo in their tracks and calls upon his new robotic creation to destroy both Spirit Chilli and Lantorc. The two Plants, knowing that they didn't have enough experience to take on the creation, flee from the encounter, knowing they need to find a safe place to hide or else Dr. Zomboss will track them down and they will be dead meat. Spirit Chilli suggests that they find an alternative route back to the station, but Lantorc disagrees, because if Dr. Zomboss spots the duo on their way back to the station, they won't be able to run again, and because they were already nearing the station, chances are that Dr. Zomboss is still there. So with the threat of Dr. Zomboss coming for them, plus the risk of finding another way back, the pair look to Sedimentary Sanctuary to wait out the time being. However, they are too late, because zombies have already infiltrated the area. The boss to be faced in this area is Obsidian Golem. The gimmick of this area is that mines will surround the area, and stepping on them cause them to explode, dealing immense damage. Testifying Tundra After the havoc at Sedimentary Sanctuary, Spirit Chilli and Lantorc escape the horrifying area, not knowing if they had lost Dr. Zomboss yet. But they weren't safe yet - they had wandered into the Testifying Tundra, full of warm-blooded creatures that prey on each other. And the catch? Zombies are involved too! Spirit Chilli and Lantorc do not know what to do, so they decide to fight off the threats they have until they can get help. The boss to be faced in this area is Sloth Gargantuar. The gimmick of this area is that the battle arena is on an icy lake, so that enemies and allies alike will slide and lose control of movement. Amassing Alps The icy experience has turned Spirit Chilli and Lantorc into slightly paranoid agents. Desperate to get help, Lantorc contacts one of the agents to send help. All they have to do is to stay put in the Amassing Alps as the rescue helicopters come for them. However, Dr. Zomboss has tracked down Spirit Chilli and Lantorc to where they currently are, so that means he is coming for them too. It's a fearful race of the clock to who can reach the agents first, as the two fight the zombies that endanger them in all directions. The boss to be faced in this area is Soil Ghoul. The gimmick of this area is that animals will often cross the area, providing distractions for the player and making the level harder for them. Cornered County Neither Dr. Zomboss and the rescue team could reach Spirit Chilli and Lantorc in time. The dynamic duo, knowing that both help and hassle is far away, leave the Amassing Alps after it begins to get overrun by Zombies. However, they set out to go somewhere they have never seen before - the Cornered County. Danger in every twist and turn, bandits as the town's residents, and a slumber of evermore paranoia. Both of them are even more cornered than the county - the Zombies aren't the only danger around these parts... The boss to be faced in this area is Bandit Gargantuar. The gimmick of this area is that the townsfolk may occasionon ally wander by, slinging their revolvers and attempting to fire at you before moving on. Dredged Distance Escaping the Cornered County was no easy task. The Bandit Gargantuar had already terrified them into leaving. However, Lantorc's walkie talkie made sounds right as they were about to sneak out of the place. The two took a deep breath, answering the transmission with utmost silence and most especially care. The agency had updated the duo on their current whereabouts, and that they were waiting for them at the Vaporized Valley. However, Spirit Chilli, knowing that the valley was miles away from their current position, attempts to get the squad to the Cornered County to pick them up there, but the agency said that it was too dangerous to be spotted in a dangerous western area and plus, all the Rescue Rotobaga Copters had already ran out of fuel. Knowing this, the transmission cuts off, and the two set to head for Vaporizing Valley. Their first stop would be to check out the Befallen Border to see if they had any transportation capabilities, but the area was still far, far away, and to get there, both of them had to cross the Dredged Distance, which was a dirty riverside that was said to be safe from Zombies. But whoever seemed to have said that was either a Zombie agent or a confused Plant specialist, because the two see that the area is full of Zombies who sense the county from far away. This starts the range of levels from 1-10. The boss to be faced in this area is the Wetland War Veteran. The gimmick of this area is the raging river on the side, which provides audio distractions, lesser space, and occasionally the creation of a slippery water puddle that makes you lose control. Befallen Border The terrifying Dredged Distance had led the duo into a cataclysmic state, and their only hope to save themselves would be to find the rescue team at Vaporizing Valley... They visit the Befallen Border to see if any transportation can be used, but just as they approach, Ninja Imp and Napalm Keeper approach from behind! They get trapped in a tiny cage as the two Zombie agents laugh about. However, they have a glimmer of hope! The cage has a small crack, and Spirit Chilli uses her power to open it and escape. Then, they duck for cover as the ZomTruck speeds away. But the panic doesn't end yet, because the Zombies have already closed in! However, Spirit Chilli and Lantorc come prepared - they have faced this all before, and they are not falling down to it. The boss to be faced in this area is the Browncoat Army. There are no gimmicks, but there is a noticeable increase in Zombie numbers in this level.